sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Trick Sand
*8 January 2006 |prev = Galactic Gumshoes |next = Ship of Doom }} "Trick Sand" is the sixtieth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 18 March 2005 and 29 October 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode opens with a dream from Chris, in which he remembers the events of Space Colony ARK and the loss of Shadow. He is awakened by Tails, who tells him he has just found the signal from a Chaos Emerald. Inside the Crimson Egg, Rouge returns to the secret room she has just discovered and she spots a Chaos Emerald which is powering the strange capsule. She tries taking the Emerald, but she activates an alarm. At the same time, she discovers that Shadow is currently hibernating inside the capsule before being found out by Dr. Eggman. The Blue Typhoon follows the Chaos Emerald's signal to a dark, abandoned world called Planet Obidon. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles search inside an old castle using the Comlink, while Chris and Cosmo look inside an ancient colony. Sonic's group quickly notices that the castle is a trap; in fact, it is an illusion created by the Metarex Deserd. Meanwhile, Chris and Cosmo find a video with a distressing news about the planet attacked by the Metarex. After leaving the colony, Chris tells Cosmo he was dreaming earlier about Shadow and tells her about him. But the conversation is shorted when Tails tells them that he has lost contact with Sonic's group. Chris and Cosmo see the castle rippling. Chris takes off in the Hyper Tornado and saves Sonic's group from the Metarex. This Metarex suddenly turn the castle into a sandtrap and almost catches Sonic, but Chris comes to the rescue. The Metarex attacks Sonic's group and Chris. Sonic try to counter-attack using a combination of his new rocket shoes and the Ring Tunnel, but he is not able to beat the Metarex and is electrocuted. Chris tries to save Sonic, but the Hyper Tornado is damaged by the attack, and almost falls to his doom. At the same moment, in the Crimson Egg, Shadow awakens and he teleports himself to the fight place. He easily defeats the Metarex, saves Chris, and shows his presence to everybody. He looks at Chris, who just said Shadow's name, and he disappears. Shadow comes back to the Crimson Egg with the two Chaos Emeralds and passes out in front of the shocked Dr. Eggman and Rouge. Eyecatch Card The Hobidon.jpg|Hobidon Sonicx-ep60-eye2.jpg|Metarex Deserd Dubbing changes *In the Japanese version, the voice, speed, and impact displayed in the flashback from "Showdown in Space" are not the same as they were in the actual episode. However, this does not occur in the English dub. *In the original Japanese version of the episode, the planet the crew of the Blue Typhoon arrives on is named Planet Obidon, but in the English dub it goes unnamed. *In the Japanese version, the sign on the door that Eggman and Rouge come out of have the words "KEEP OUT" and some other texts written on it. Those texts were removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a six-second shot of the Blue Typhoon coming out of its warp hole. That shot was removed in the English dub *In the Japanese version, there is a twenty-three-second scene where Amy, Sonic and Knuckles walk across the bridge. Sonic tiptoes so not to fall in, but then Knuckles slams his foot down, causing Sonic to freak out and latch onto a pole and making Amy get mad at him. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a seven-second shot of Chris talking about Shadow to Cosmo after they have come out of the space colony. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a thirteen-second scene Bokkun coming in and talking to Eggman while onboard the Crimson Egg. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a three-second shot of Chris entering in his ship after Sonic is electrocuted and falls toward the ground. That shot was removed in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia *The episode marks the return of Shadow the Hedgehog, who was believed to have died in "Showdown in Space". *In French, the episode is named "The Return of Shadow" ("Le retour de Shadow"). *A "white and blue creature" from the ancient colony appears in this episode. According to the eyecatch card of the episode, it is called "The Hobidon", possibly being the name of the planet's original inhabitants. *The basic concept of this episode, mainly the mansion, is similar to Mystic Mansion from Sonic Heroes. Both mansions can disappear, morph rooms, have dissolvable walls, and can change into pools of disintegrating matter. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes